


Blue Velvet

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: AkaKuro Week 2018 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, AkaKuro Week, AkaKuro Week 2018, Alternate Universe, Attendant!Akashi, M/M, Persona AU, The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Wild Card!Kuroko, it's the setting of a Persona game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Kuroko wakes up at a place he doesn't remember being before.





	Blue Velvet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Primera Haruoka (TenshiEren14)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/gifts).



> This year's akakuro week was fun to participate, as always! Although I feel it's far from my best, I enjoyed participating!  
> As closing, a small story in a Persona AU!
> 
> A note: Akashi's appearance has been slightly altered for plot reasons not revealed here, I'm sorry!

 

 

Kuroko finds himself waking up. He doesn't remember himself falling asleep, much less to what looks like a lonesome restaurant table, all in varying shades of blue.

“Welcome to the Velvet Room.”

He searches to find the origin of the voice, and he does; someone is sitting opposite him.

It's another boy; they look like they're at similar height. He's wearing a blue uniform he cannot recognize, but feels out of place. His hair is red, with some white highlights. His eyes are red, with some gold mixed in that reminds of _kintsugi_ ; as though those two red eyes were broken marbles, fixed in place with golden seams.

“Where am I? Who are you?” Kuroko asks in an accusative tone. Maybe that person across him was his kidnapper.

“As I told you before, you're in the Velvet Room. You can call this a realm between dreams and reality. In sort, you're dreaming right now. As of who I am; my name is Seijuurou however, I would prefer if you called me Sei.” the other informed him.

“That sounds highly informal and rude. Seijuurou-san.”

“Please don't call me that. I feel like an old man.”

“Sei-kun, then?”

Seijuurou nods in approval. “We'll meet again, Kuroko Tetsuya. Now, it's time to go.”

 

Kuroko wakes up, wondering if all that was a dream, or if he'll meet the mysterious Seijuurou again.

 


End file.
